This invention relates to providing a system for improved stringed-instrument components. More particularly, this invention relates to a system providing improved electric-guitar body construction.
Certain musical instruments, such as electric guitars and other electric stringed instruments, use magnetic transducers to convert mechanical string vibrations into electrical signals. The electrical signals are subsequently amplified with an amplification system and “played” through a loudspeaker.
Many factors influence the tonal quality of an electric stringed instrument. For example, a musician's ability to achieve a particular tonal quality depends, in part, on transducer and amplifier selection, positioning of the transducers relative to the strings, playing style, finger pressure, etc. There also exists other important factors which contribute to the overall instrument sound.
Designers of electric stringed instruments often describe the production of sound in terms of interactions of moving strings within electromagnetic fields of stationary transducers (generally referred to as “pickups”). In actuality, the pickups of most electric stringed instruments are not stationary during play; rather, most pickups vibrate measurably along with the instrument body. The more resonant the instrument body, the more vibration energy may be transferred from the body to the pickups. For this reason, the design and construction of an electric stringed instrument body must be carefully considered, as the body component discernibly influences the sound output of many instruments.
Historically, natural wood has been the most common material used to produce electric stringed instruments. Unfortunately, natural wood is relatively easily damaged by environmental factors such as moisture, impact, etc. Also, the inherent inconsistencies of natural wood can result in unexpected and undesirable performance qualities.
Improving stringed-instrument construction to overcome the above described problems, by employing alternate non-traditional materials and improved construction methodologies, would be of benefit to many.